


The Perfect Gift

by Piinutbutter



Category: Freaks (1932)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: What do you get for the half-man-half-woman who has everything?





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Birthdays were a big deal at the carnival. Nobody wanted to pass up an opportunity for a celebration, not when you had so many friends to celebrate with. Of course, with a cast as large as theirs, the hunt to find a perfect gift was always on.

On their birthday night, Josephine-Joseph was beaten to their caravan by three pinheads, a clown, and a seal trainer.

“Surprise!”

The well-used dress form in the middle of the floor sported an outfit fit for a king and a queen in one. The right half was a dark, spiffy suit, the left a dramatic, frilly gown.

Jenny Lee and Elvira unbuttoned the outfit to show off its inner detailing, while Schlitzie proudly tugged on the gown’s ruffles. Phroso patted Josephine-Joseph’s back. “The girls here designed the dress. I bet ya they would’ve kicked me right out if they hadn’t needed a man’s opinion on the other side!”

Venus waved off the praise, her smile warm. “All I did was help with the stitching. Elvira and Jenny Lee did most of the work, and Schlitzie has a designer’s career ready for Paris, I’m telling you.”

Josephine-Joseph smiled. “You all…you’re too sweet.”

“Sweet!” Schlitzie echoed, clutching the dress’s bright pink tulle trim and beaming.


End file.
